Embodiments of the invention relate generally to distribution transformers and, more particularly, to a distribution transformer capable of relaying information to one or more electrical devices.
As the human population increases, so generally does energy consumption. Generally, electrical power grids have the capacity to provide electrical energy to its respective consumers or customers. However, at times, a power grid may begin operating beyond its recommended capacity. This scenario will typically arise when electrical supply cannot meet the load demand. For example, during summer months in warm climates, the load demand produced by air-conditioners or the like can cause a grid to operate above its recommended load capacity. This excessive load demand can have detrimental effects on the grid. For example, on a “global” scale in terms of the overall grid, grid failure can occur, and large segments of the population that rely on the grid may go without power for a period of time.
Detrimental effects can also occur on a smaller scale. For example, a transformer that supplies energy to one or more consumers may become overloaded, though the grid of which the transformer is a part of remains healthy. In such a scenario, the overloaded transformer may fail, causing the respective consumers to be without power for a period of time.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for reducing loads on transformers and/or power grids when desired.